paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Oil
Big Oil is a two-day heist in PAYDAY 2. The contract offerer is the Elephant. Big Oil is a Pro Job, which means failure in either stage will immediately terminate the contract. The heist places a heavy emphasis on stealth. Day 1 Assets Bigoil-day1-overview.png|Day 1 Overview (Bain's Guide) big_oil_1_biker_gang.png|Insider Info Objectives #Locate the safe #Drill open and find the documents #Escape The group start outside of the headquarters of the Overkill gang, a group of bikers that have access to information on the location of the scientist's villa. The group must enter the premises and eliminate the gang members, the group can attempt to silently approach the buildings or assault them. Care must be taken to avoid stepping on any hidden mines littered around the house. Optional objectives #Locate additional intel #Locate additional loot During the first day of this heist, the bikers are holding onto 3 separate optional assets to assist on Day 2. These assets are located on three tables in the house: the side room connected to the garage via the stairs on the first floor, the second floor landing is right next to a table, and the final piece is located on the balcony. As soon as the bikers are alerted, bikers located near the tables will move toward the table and begin to light the asset on fire. Once the biker starts the animation, you have about 1 second to shoot the biker and prevent the immolation of the asset. On a stealth assault, one could take out all the bikers and collect the intel without losing any. Going loud, a team can assign target zones to each member to take out and control to find the intel. The often missed point on Day 1 is the massive amount of loot often hidden in the house. This is often where the majority of the mission payout is located. First, to the right of the garage, by the stairs going up into the front room, there is a locked door that can be picked or shot open. Inside of this room, there are a large number of ATMs. One team member should bring a saw in case a high payout is desired. A ghost can pop two of them with the appropriate skills applied to an ECM, though this leaves a large number unopened. Additionally, the front room of the house often contains weapons containers and cocaine. These can be collected and returned to your escape van for additional loot bag income though can cause some hinderance on an escape. Additional weapon cases can also appear in the room with ATM's and in the shed at the compound. Tips *Before update #10, it was impossible to fire a silenced firearm without being detected. Therefore in order to do Day 1 in stealth, all players had to use only melee attacks. With Update #10, silenced weapons have been dramatically improved, allowing you to use silenced pistols without alarming the other bikers. *There is a small chance that the fences around the house are electrified, causing you to shoot wildly (like being tased). A way to know the fence is electrified without alerting the bikers is to get a silenced weapon out and move backwards to the fence allowing you to shoot away from the house. *There is a small chance that the doors are booby-trapped with flashbangs (impossible to tell until door is opened). *The ladder near the satellite dish can be climbed by repeatedly jumping up to the balcony. If you try to stay on the ladder, you will slide down. *There are seven distinct pieces of intel (three or four of which are randomly selected to exist on Day 1): :#Blueprints – A map of Day 2, showing four points of entry :#Intel (guard) – A picture of two circled guards :#Intel (codes) – Shutter codes for the house Note that you can toggle them on or off :#Intel (scientist) – A picture of the scientist in the lab, Mr. Rossy :#Intel (engine prototype) – A classified piece of paper indicating which the gas and electrodes the reactor uses :#Plane keys – Allows the crew to escape via the small plane as soon as the correct reactor is delivered and verified; faster than waiting for the helicopter to return :#GenSec keycard – Unlocks any of the three possible server rooms; one-time use Day 2 Assets Bigoil-day2-overview.png|Day 2 Overview (Bain's Guide) Bigoil-day2-map.png|Day 2 Map (Bain's Guide) Bigoil-day2-blueprint.png|Day 2 Blueprint (Bain's Guide) asset-ammo-bag.png|Alex Ammo Drop Cost: XXXX$ bigoil-fuel.png|Extra Helicopter Fuel Cost: XXXX$ asset-camera-feed.png|Camera Feed Cost: XXXX$ bigoil-intel-bluepring.png|Blueprints (Found at day 1) bigoil-shutter.png|Codes for Shutters (Found at day 1) bigoil-asset4.png|Scientist (Found at day 1) bigoil-asset6.png|Cold Fusion Research (Found at day 1) bigoil-asset-guard.png|Guard Intel (Found at day 1) bigoil-asset5.png|Airplane Keys (Found at day 1) bigoil-asset-keycard.png|GenSec Keycard (Found at day 1) Objectives #Enter security room and hack controls. #Gain access to the laboratory #Signal the helicopter #Take the correct fusion reactor to the helicopter. #(If wrong reactor) Wait for helicopter to return and send another reactor. #(If correct reactor) Escape. This day is noteworthy for being near-impossible if the group cannot figure out the correct fusion reactor. The crew starts outside on a hilltop. They must gain access to the laboratory within the mansion, to do so you must enter one of several security rooms and hack the system within. The group can attempt to sneak in or attempt an assault. It is highly reccommended that the group make every effort to stealth their way into the mansion and into the lab, while also dispatching as many guards as possible. There are six guards in the building, however most of the time one or two of the guards will remain in a fixed location. Once the system has been hacked, the crew have access to a lab that contains a dozen fusion reactor prototypes, and the crew must find out the correct reactor to deliver. At the same time, the crew can signal a helicopter with a flare for extraction. Once the helicopter has been signalled, the crew must move their reactor of choice to the extraction point. The reactor is extremely heavy, and slows the carrier down to a crawl, meaning that he needs to be escorted. Because of this, it is highly recommended that an Enforcer with defensive skills moves the reactor. Once the reactor is on board, it will be airlifted away and taken to Bain, who will verify if it is the correct reactor they need. Note that once the helicopter arrives the houses defence system will automaticly detect the helicopter and sound the alarm, there is no way to prevent this. After several minutes, Bain will inform the crew about the reactor he received. If it is the wrong one, then the crew must extract another reactor, which takes several minutes each time. If the reactor is the correct one, then the crew can escape. Tips If you got the shutter codes intel from Day 1, you can toggle all of the upstairs shutters which covers most of the windows. You can also cover the entire back of the house by enabling the metal gates which provides excellent defense, but causes the room to darken. Note that once you enable the gates you cannot disable them. Finding the correct fusion reactor Once you have entered the lab you will be faced with 12 fusion reactor prototypes, and you must determine which one to extract. There are three parts to solving this puzzle; the correct fusion reactor is the one with the correct gas tank color, correct number of nozzles connected to the large blue hydrogen tank, and the correct pressure reading on the gauge. There is an excellent tool for this: Fusion for Dummies - A Big Oil Engine Calculator Color The correct reactor uses one of three possible gases: helium, deuterium, or nitrogen. As seen on the whiteboard at the bottom of the stairs leading down to the lab, each gas corresponds to a different color of gas tank. * If you obtained a relevant piece of intel on Day 1, it will either: ** mention the correct gas; or ** mention one of three possible electrodes used in the reactor: Paladium (Pd), titanium (Ti), or platinum (Pt). Using this information, go to the lab and examine the whiteboard with the chart of electrodes to determine the correct gas. *** Paladium (Pd) is added to 2H, which is deuterium. *** Titanium (Ti) is added to N, which is nitrogen. *** Platinum (Pt) is added to He, which is helium. * On Day 2, a page with one of the gases written on it is randomly placed somewhere inside the building. BigOil whiteboard chart.jpg|Whiteboard showing the electrode–gas correspondence BigOil intel He.jpg|A page indicating that helium is the correct gas Number of nozzles There may be a clipboard in the house or lab with notes that indicate the number of nozzles. Near the bottom of the paper, there is a number or symbol followed by "× H"; a number represents the number of nozzles attached to the reactor, and a lemniscate (∞) represents one nozzle. BigOil 1-nozzle.jpg|Reactor with one nozzle attached BigOil 2-nozzles.jpg|Two nozzles BigOil 3-nozzles.jpg|Three nozzles Pressure Inside the lab are several monitors; one of them displays a psi value at the top-right part of the screen with a "≤" or "≥" symbol. The value should be either 5812 psi (401 bar) or 5783 psi (399 bar). If the symbol on the monitor is "≤", then the correct fusion reactor's pressure gauge reads less than or equal to the value shown; if "≥", then greater than or equal to the value. Engine layout The following table shows the relative location of each engine and its properties: # The engine number # The color and contents of the gas tank ( euterium, lium or itrogen) # The number of nozzles attached # The pressure reading compared to 400 bar (> is greater than 400, < is less than 400, = is equal to 400) There are two ambiguous cases: * Helium (green), two nozzles, and ≥ 5783 psi could be engine 3 or 6. * Helium (green), three nozzles, and ≤ 5812 psi could be engine 7 or 10. Bugs * When players join in-game in Day 1 during stealth, there will be a small chance that the camera mines will go off. * In Day 1, there is a small chance that if you grab the intel on floor 1, the bikers will still burn it and once it's burning, you can grab more intel from the fire, making it possible to have four intel assets for Day 2. * On console the air plane keys can still be grabbed after they stop burning, thus making it gauranteed that they can be grabbed. Achievements Trivia * Big Oil is internally referred to as "Welcome to the Jungle". Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Big Oil